wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Find the Smiths
Quest Dialog Prospector Zeke: Why, hello there, young lassie/laddie! Name's Zeke. Prospector Zeke. I been all over the place, exploring the differ'nt worlds along the Spiral. Prospector Zeke: Each world I get to, I always find some'n people have gone and forgot, like them dwarf-like fellers called the Smiths. Prospector Zeke: Say, you wouldn't mind helpin' me out, would ya? Those Smiths're hidin' all 'round Wizard City. They don't do much good where they are. Prospector Zeke: Locate 'em and let me know wheres i kin find 'em, and I'll pay ya kindly for yer trouble! *You accept Prospector Zeke's quest, Find the Smiths Prospector Zeke: Well, tarnation! Ya found 'em all! I'll find a good home for 'em, don't you worry. Here's a little reward fer helpin' me out. Ya more'n deserve it fer all yer assistance. Jadelynne Khaotix 14:31, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Smith Locations and Maps All text in Italics from the helpful folks at Wizard101Central.com Look for the little green arrow in the maps. Commons: behind a tree next to a Carnival tent (south, 4 o'clock in the Fairegrounds) (credits to Banzai5157) - In the Fairegrounds, look behind a large tree between a purple and a yellow tent. The very back of the Fairgrounds, look behind a tree between two tents. Ravenwood: In front Myth School next to where the Death School would be if it hadn't blown up. You can find him between the Myth School building and where the Death School campus used to be, go up against the back wall. Unicorn Way: Start facing away from the door to the Hedge Maze turn slight right and travel forward. The smith is hiding in the corner between the wall to the Hedge Maze and the first building on your right. Look near the entrance to the Hedge Maze. Shopping District: Start facing the door to the Sven's Wand Shop turn slight left and travel alongside the left-hand side of the Wand Shop. You will see a large tree, the smith is behind it. Between buildings. After entering the Shopping District, walk towards Olde Town. Upon passing the first tree turn right, and go between the buildings. He’ll be waiting next to a tree near the back wall. Olde Town: Behind the house where Gloria Krendell stands. Right next to Gloria Krendell. After entering just walk down the incline, take the first right onto the road that branches between two buildings. Cannot miss him. Golem Court: Above the Golem Tower map-note, 9 o'clock with the tower itself as middle of the clock. Directly opposite the Golem Tower, standing next to a tree, the Dragon’s Mouth Cave entrance is nearby. Directly opposite the Golem Tower, standing next to a tree, the Dragon’s Mouth Cave entrance is nearby. Firecat Alley: By the Fireglobe Theatre. At the Fireglobe Theater. Look on the right side, next to the tail of one of the fire cat statues. Triton Avenue: On the north side of the terrace with the teleporter up to Four Falls Mill. Near the waterfalls. Once passing into the middle-area with Susie Gryphonbane and Duncan Grimwater, you will cross a bridge. Turn left immediately. Cross two streams of water and viola. Cyclops Lane: Festival Park, in front of Nolan Stormgate (northeast, 5 o'clock, next to a tree). In the park area behind Nolan Stormgate. Go through the stream towards the far wall. He’s standing next to a tree. Colossus Boulevard: Way at the end near the Hildreth perch, next to the statue. Look near the Gobbler Palace.